The True Form Of Water
by Freak Out Man
Summary: It's about twin students that move to Kaibara. They're Sohma's, but they don't have the zodiac curse. They have a curse of their own. Please review!


The Form of Water

"Class, we have two new students," the teacher opened the door and two students appeared.

The students were Lizari and Timochi Sohma. Both had deep blue hair and sky blue eyes. Timochi was slightly taller then Lizari.

Lizari kept her eyes on the floor and her hands in front of her. She wore the school uniform and had a single teardrop necklace around her neck. She had a pair of blue sapphire earring studs in. She kept most of her blue hair behind her ears, except her long bangs. She kept her bangs in front of her face to hide her eyes.

Timochi kept his head up and his hands in his pockets. He wore the short sleeve shirt that outlined his muscles. Like his sister, he wore a single teardrop necklace around his neck. Also like his sister, in his left ear was a sapphire stud earring. He kept his hair spiked and seemed proud of his blue eye color.

"Will you both please introduce yourselves?" the teacher walked over to his desk and sat on his chair.

Lizari hated talking because at her old school, they made fun of her voice. All of the kids said it sounded like she was sad all of the time. Even when she was so happy, it still sounded sad. When she was sad, it sounded like she was crying.

Timochi also disliked his voice, but spoke anyway. He refused to give in to what the people said about him and his sister. His voice always sounded like he was angry. Except when he was sad. When he was sad, it sounded like his sisters voice. He hated when he sounded like that.

Her brother looked at her and nudged her. She looked at him and looked back down at the ground, "My name is Lizari Sohma,"

Her brother nodded at her and looked back at the class, "I'm Timochi Sohma,".

Tohru looked up and smiled, excited to meet some more Sohma's. Kyo and Yuki wondered who they were. Yuki also enjoyed meeting Sohma's he's never met before. Kyo hated when more Sohma's came into the town. It just meant Tohru would have to meet them.

"You may sit in the two open seats in the middle of the classroom," the teacher opened a book and started to write on the board.

Lizari and Timochi walked to the desks and sat down. Lizari kept her head down staring at her binder. She opened it up and began to scribble letters down. Timochi leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. He looked at his sister and sighed. He hated when she kept to herself and didn't show confidence in herself. She always let the kids in middle school get to her. He tried to protect her and talk to her about it, but it never worked. She would push him away and keep to herself. Every once and a while, she would talk to him, but rarely.

The teacher talked about the history of the Roman Empire. When class got over, Lizari and Timochi walked to PE. The teacher handed them their PE cloths and they changed. When they got to the track, the teacher walked up to them.

"You both must do a lap around the track. Then when I write down your time, you have to do as many push-ups as you can in a minute, then as many sit-ups, and then crunches," the teacher turned to the rest of the class, "The rest of you will be running the mile,".

The class sighed and walked up to the line. Lizari and Timochi did, also. The teacher's gun went off and Timochi sped off ahead of the class. Lizari ran, but not as fast as Timochi. She kept up with the fast boys in the class. They were all amazed at her, but she didn't notice. She kept her head down, as usual, and stared at the track.

When they got done with their lap, they did the rest of the physical training the teacher made them do. At the end of it, class was over and it was time for lunch. After they changed, Timochi waited for Lizari. They walked to lunch together. After they got their food, they tried to find a place to sit down. Soon, they found a small place, under a tree, outside.

"Lizari?" Timochi stared his sister as she ate quietly.

"Yes?" She looked at her brother.

He, all of a sudden, hugged her. She paused and then hugged him back. They hadn't hugged in, what felt like, ages. Ever sense their mom died, they kept to separate lives. Timochi became the most popular boy in school. Lizari kept to herself and didn't have any friends. Both took their mom's death differently. When they moved to the place where their mom was born, Timochi tried to stay with his sister a little more. He felt bad for ignoring his sister for three years.

When the bell rang, they picked up their stuff, threw it away, and walked to class. Their next class was Archery. Most of the time, Archery would be PE, but the school made an exception for the twins.

The teacher handed them both a bow and a arrow, "Shoot three shots and I'll see what part of class you will both be put in,". The teacher pointed to three targets. One was standing still, one was moving, and the other was behind a stack of hay.

Lizari waited for Timochi to go, but he nudged her. She sighed and took the first shot at the still target. She hit a bulls-eye. Then she took out the other arrow and shot the moving target. Also, getting a bulls-eye. As she took the last shot, she noticed something in the background. She ignored it and shot the arrow up in the air. Few seconds later, it made a bulls-eye.

Timochi mimicked exactly what his sister did. Also noticing the figure in the back.

They both looked at the teacher. He nodded and put them in the advanced part of the class. When Archery was over, they walked to Choir. Both had very beautiful voices. They sang in front of the class, so they could be put into a group. Timochi became a Tenor and Lizari was a Soprano.

After class, they walked to their lockers and grabbed their bags. When Lizari turned around, she noticed a girl with black hair and then suddenly realized it was a boy. She slightly smiled and Timochi noticed. He followed her gaze and noticed the boy looked like a girl. They looked at each other and walked to the front of the school.

"So, where are we gonna stay?" Timochi turned to his sister and she shrugged.

They didn't know anyone in the town, except a few Sohma's. Timochi walked off and Lizari followed him. He led her to a tall gate. They knocked on the door and a boy with black and white hair answered the door. He looked familiar to Lizari, but she didn't know why.

"Yes?" the boy looked at them.

"We're Sohma's and we need a place to stay," Timochi stared at the boy.

The boy opened the door for them and they walked inside. The boy watched Lizari as she walked inside. She turned around and the boy quickly turned his head.

"What's your name?" Lizari asked the boy as he started to walk off.

He turned around and pointed at himself. Lizari nodded and he spoke, "Hatsuharu,"

She smiled and ran up to him, "It's Liz,"

His face was blank for only a second and then he smiled, "Liz? Wow, you've gotten so tall and beau...older,". He stopped before he said beautiful. He remember last time he said she was beautiful, Timochi beat him up.

Timochi walked up to Liz and grabbed her wrist. Then he drug her off. Liz waved to Haru and Haru waved back. They walked to a building. Tim knocked on the door and a man answered the door.

"Yes?" then he realized who he was looking at, "Liz? Tim?"

They both nodded and he let them in. They sat on a couch and the man sat on a chair.

"How are you, Uncle Hatori?" Tim looked at his uncle.

"Fine, why are you two here?" he seemed upset about something.

"Haven't you heard about mother?" Tim was confused.

"No, what happened?" he seemed concerned. He sat forward in his chair.

"Three years ago, she died," Tim looked at his uncle.

In a matter of seconds Hatori was crying his eyes out. Liz walked over to him and rubbed his back. When he stopped crying, he looked at Liz, "If it happened three years ago, why are you both coming now?"

"It took the school three years to find out," Tim looked down at the ground.

"Do you both need a place to stay?" Hatori looked at both of them.

They nodded and he got up.

"I only can have one of you stay with me. That's all the room I have. I'll find the other one a place to stay," Hatori looked at them.

"I'll stay somewhere else," Liz stepped forward.

Hatori nodded and all three walked outside. Hatori lead them to a building and knocked. A tall man with white hair answered.

"Yes, oh hey, Har'ri," He looked at Liz and Tim, "Who are your little friends?"

"Can we come in?" Hatori looked around. The man nodded and they all walked in.

"Now tell me, who are your little friends?"

"They're my niece, Liz, and my nephew, Tim. Liz needs a place to stay. Can she stay with you?"

"Of course, I wont let her stay here alone. She'll have to come to my shop and help me out,"

"On other hand, I think I'll ask Haru's mother," Hatori turned around and walked out the door.

"Okay, bye Har'ri,"

"Who was that guy?" Tim looked at Hatori as they walked off.

"Ayame, Yuki's older brother,"

Hatori lead them up to another building that looked like the first. Hatori knocked on the door and a woman answered the door.

"Hello, Hatori. What brings you here?" she was very polite and had a lot of make-up on.

"My niece, Liz, needs a place to stay. Can she stay here?" Liz stepped forward.

"Of course, I bet Haru would enjoy having a friend over,"

"Thank you. It's only temporary," Hatori and Tim walked off.

Liz ran to Tim and gave him a hug and then ran back. Haru's mother let Liz in and led her to a room. Liz set her bag on the bed and Haru's mother walked off. Liz laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Haru passed bye the room and looked inside as he did. Then he stopped and walked back to the room. He walked inside and Liz looked at him.

"Hey, Liz," he sat on her bed.

She smiled and sat up, "Hi,"

"What's happened sense you moved away?"

"Momma died three years ago, kids made fun of me and so I hardly talk, and Tim and I grew apart after mom died," Whoa! Liz just spoke more then she had ever said in a month.

"Really? I'm sorry,"

"You didn't cause any of it,"

"I know, but I'm still sorry,"

"You're so kind,"

"Thanks,"

Out of no where, Liz hugged Haru. Where Haru would have poofed and transformed into a cow, nothing happened. He paused waiting for it, then hugged her back. He forgot that when they hugged, nothing happened. When they stopped hugging, Haru got up.

"Good night and sleep well," Haru walked off and Liz fell asleep.


End file.
